Human and youth
by Cuteveemon
Summary: Gatomon wonders how would it be to be human, although another person has another wish. And she makes it come true by meeting a frog.....
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's me cuteveemon! Another story has arrived here on fanfiction that is another comedy. I gotta soon make some romance, but craziness never stops! Enjoy!

Ch.1Human and youth

Agumon was playing the PS3, warhawk. "Hah! Take that you stupid sucker! You fools cannot stop-" _"Uggh!"_ He got killed by a red one. "Oh shoot. That's it, I think I'll take a break." he sighed. Gatomon moaned as she was watching tv, she held on to her stomach.

"Jeez my tummy has been killing me ever since I ate breakfast." she whined. "Hey what's wrong with ya, gatomon? You don't seem so nice." he asked. "My tummy has been killing me! I think because of a tummy ache." she moaned. Agumon shrugged and took a seat on the couch. "So what are we-" something was on his lap. "Rub my stomach for me, agumon." gatomon said, on his lap. "No way. You can lie on me but I won't do it." he said. Gatomon frowned and turned on her stomach and made her self comfortable. "So what will you be doing today?" agumon asked. "Well I think I'm gonna try to let this pain pass or go get some fresh air. What about you?" she asked. "Eh I think I'm gonna watch Tv and get outside too." he smiled.

Gatomon began to feel a little better thinking the pain was going away but then she relised the pain was.............

_Pffrrrrrrrrrrrrrtt!_

Gatomon passed gas right to agumon's face. "Oh it's just gas!" she chuckled. "I thought it was something I ate that made my stomach hurt." "Apparently, it **is** something that you ate." agumon said, fanning away the smell. "Oh! I'm sorry about that agumon! Hey I got a question to ask you. Do you think uuuum-" she hesitated. "Oh I remember!" she said. She was about to say but she got that feeling again and it came quick, making an eruption. _Brrroooomp! _"Whoops sorry!" she pardoned. "Whew! Jeez, what did you eat, girl?! Really tell me so I can be aware!" agumon said, pinching his nose.

"I had boiled eggs! And with some bacon and cereal." she told him. "Phew! So that's why your farts smell eggy." he specified, resuming to fan. "Oh come on it doesn't smell that bad! I'm pretty sure that you let off some egg bombs too." she smiled. "I have but nothing stinky as this!" "Uuum I'm sorry I'm not doing this intentionally! Can I do anything to help?" she asked, sweat-dropping. "Yes please turn on your back." he said. So she fliped on the other side and she made herself comfortable.

"Agumon, if we were humans you think there would be a difference?" _Pffffffrrrrrrt._ Gatomon began to blush now. "Heh heh heh sorry." "Ehhh don't worry about it. At least it was a full blast. How many eggs do you what anyway?" "Just 5 sliced in half." "Oh well anyways I don't think so. Except there would be no such thing as a digimon." Another fart escaped as gatomon just thought about it. She sighed and fanned the scent away. "Well I guess there wouldn't be a difference." _Bruuuoommfffffffft. _"Hey, that was you!" gatomon said. Agumon just smiled and chuckled. "Well I guess I didn't want to be left out." Gatomon giggled. "Oh agumon. You goofy boy!" she said. They had a small laugh then mom came in.

She looked up at them. "Are tai and kari stil in school?" she asked. The siblings nodded and mom sighed. "Mom, is something wrong?" gatomon asked. "Nah, I just miss my younger years. So cool to be at school at my age. I wish I could do it all again." she sighed. Gatomon grabbed his brother's hand and went into "their" room. "Mom seems depressd. I wish I could do something. I like to go to school like a human like she did." "Then why don't you use that jutsu?" "Oh right, except it naked girl jutsu. But I think I can become human. The problem is I just have to find someone that can turn mom into her teen years."

Agumon gazed at his sister and walked to the PS3. "Well if you can find someone in this town that can do it." he said, turning on the PS3. Gatomon got tired of staying inside and she jumped outside and went to the beach. "Hhhhhmmmm that's impossible. How can I turn mom back to a teen?And for me it's simple. But not for her." she said. She began to think and then a light bulb appeared over her head. "Kululu! I know he can do it! I just have to go find him, there's no way he not real!" she said. She was heading to the town but then hesitated. "Hhhhhmmmm it will probably be difficult to come as a talking cat. Perhaps as just a cat, I better do that jutsu and then-nah I'll do it when I get there. It will take all day just to get there as a human." She ran to her house and got some clothes on and headed for the town where the 5 frogs live.

And another story made. Once again, gatomon is gone for something. I hope you enjoy this one, although it may contain a little sexual stuff but it's not too bad! See ya!


	2. Kululu?

What up! Gatomon has now made to the town where the "frogs" live and let's begin. Hope you enjoy it, it shall be delicous.

Ch.2 Kululu?

Gatomon made it to the town and then she decided to go undisguised unless something happenes. So she walked and people glance at her. "Dude did you see that cat? She was wearing clothes." she heard. Gatomon rolled her eyes and ignored them until she found someone familar, Natsumi!

"Awww look at you! You look so cute!" she said. Gatomon only meowed like a normal cat. **"OMG, it natsumi hinata!!! I love her, she's so awsome! Boy would I like to tell her now." **she thought. "Hey fuyuki, come and look at this cute kitty!" Gatomon began to purr, fuyuki, the one who loves ghost and occult! She soon saw him and she meowed. "Oh how cute! Too bad mom won't let us take him." "Rowr!" she said.

"Uuum fuyuki I think she's a girl." natsumi said. Gatomon purred and the she saw her first clue. "Oooh I want to see this little mammal too!" she heard. Out popped of fuyuki's bag was- Sergent Keroro! Gatomon smiled widely! "Dammit you stupid frog, don't poke your head out! Do you want to be killed or cut open?!" natsumi said, bopping him back inside. "Ow! So hard you be Master Natsumi, why?!" he cried. "Shut up or else when we get home, you're going to wish that you were dead before you came in to our house!!!" she growled.

The kids petted gatomon and left. "Oh how delicous. The first lead." She jumped on a roof and a larger roof where she could follow them secretly. When they got home keroro popped out of the backpack. Gatomon watched him as he began go to his room. "Hmmmm. I think I better do it now." she said. "Who are you speaking too?" she heard. She screamed and was startled and looked back only to see her nicest boy she liked-"Dororo!" she smiled.

Dororo made a confused and surprised face. "You know me?" he asked. "Yeah, you're cool!" "No-no one has called me cool..........before." "But how you........." gatomon said. "Know you? I was listening to the wind and I saw you. I recognized your face, you're gatomon from the digimon manga. How have you've been?" "Okay great, thank you!" "Oh that's nice. What are you doing here?"

Gatomon told him and he seemed to gazed. "Hhhm well that is a good thing, I won't stop you but I should make it easier for you." _Ding-dong!_"I'll get it." natsumi said. "Oh dororo! Who's this?" she asked. Gatomon turned human with her regular purple hair and her tail ring was on her finger. "This gatomon, from the digimon Manga. She wants to see keroro-kun." he introduced. "I love you, natsumi! I like how you do the manga, beating up one of the frogs except dororo! He's the one that does the right thing." I smiled.

"..................uuum hi. She doesn't look like that cat." natsumi said. "What's going on sis?" fuyuki said. "Oh it's fuyuki! Hii!" I said. "Uuuh hi." he replied. "Well you don't look like gatomon to me but come in." natsumi said. I searched for his room and I found it. "Tamama, don't you think it's gone a little quiet?" keroro asked. "Hhhhhm a little." tamama replied. Then a knock came on the sergent's door. "Go get that please private tamama." "Yes sir, mister sergent sir!" The knock came again. "Coming!" Gatomon waited paitenltly at the door and it finally opened. "Oh it's you tamama, the cute crazy one!" gatomon commented. I walked in and went straight for the sergent. "Who is this broad?" she heard tamama whisper. She ignored him and crouched down to the green frog. "Excuse me can kururu play?" "Uuuuummmm I don't think you want to bother him right now. He's been quiet." he replied.

"Where is he?" gatomon asked. "Uuuummm I can't really tell you, you're a stranger someone I don't know and I hardly belive that you can see me." he said. Her eyes droped in a annoyed level. He always at his lab but little gatomon didn't 't know where it was. "So why can't you tell me?" gatomon asked. "I can't really say if you're gatomon so I can't just-" "Ughhhh stupid frog." gatomon growled. Gatomon transformed back and then he took a glance. "You're gatomon! How've you been?" "Fine, now may I see him. I want to get home now." I said. He pulled out his trusty kero ball was about to call him but a part of the floor seemed to disappear. "Is it me that you're looking for?" we heard. "There he goes our genious First sergent Kululu!" keroro introduced.

Kululu rose from the floor and noticed me. "Hey gatomon, what is that you want from me?" he asked. Gatomon walked up to him and said:"I need a gun that can change a person into a young human being. That will probably last for 2 days or so." "Ku ku ku ku ku. I don't have one like that but I can have it ready by tomorrow but that will cost you 2,000!" "What? I have to pay just to make it?!" gatomon growled, in a asking way. Kururu nodded. Gatomon cursed kululu but she didn't say it. "I don't have it right now. I'll come by in the morning to come and get it." she said, paiently.

"Well okay then. I'll be expecting you." he said. Gatomon left and went back to her town and when she got home she asked agumon to comment on her justu. "Will this include eggs?" he teased. "Awww shut up and tell me if it's okay." Agumon took a seat on kari's bed and said he was ready.

~Girl, Convert, Human, Pure~ "Alteration Justu!" Gatomon's body lighted up and her size grew to a teenager body, 12-16. The light disappeared and agumon was finally able to see it. She had a nice body kinda of a 14 body with attractive breasts that would make a boy stare and girls envy with jealously. "Woah! Perfect! Except we're gonna have to buy you some stuff." "Like what?" she asked. "Uuum some socks and shoes. We could borrow kari's but that depends on what size." agumon suggested. Gatomon nodded and they made sure that no one was around and got some money and said, "Mom we're going out to buy some stuff and go the mall!" "Okay have fun, don't buy too much games agumon, and not too many shirts and shorts, gatomon! Don't stay out too late!" They sighed, luckily they didn't have to say where.

"It's rather lucky that you can still talk in your normal voice, just different body. So you can stay as long as you want like that?" "Yeah but after a while it gets tiring but I can stay like this for 3 years!" gatomon answered. So they went on their merry way off to get shoes and some things they desired them selves.

And gatomon has a shipment on the way to do her mother a favor! I would like to draw this and post it on deviantart but it's difficult for the body and gatomon's hair so I may but see ya anyways!


	3. Mom

Hi everyone! For gatomon has to get a gun to bring mom back to her teen years and since that has been said off to the story! Enjoy!

Ch.3 Mom

At 5:12 in the morning, gatomon got dressed and went to kululu to give him the money. She found him and woke him and he gave her the gun, he didn't want the money when she got there, he said it was nothing so really nothing much to pay for. so she got the gu and was still sleepy so she hid the gun and went back to sleep but couldn't sleep long, agumon woke her up. "Why the hell are you waking me up?!" she growled. "It's a beautiful morning! Just feel that wind and shinny sun!" he saud. He picked her up and went outside on the patio.

"Ahhhhh, so pleasant it is! Don't you feel it gatomon?" "I feel a kitty berserk impulse coming on..........." Agumon just smiled and let out a relaxed sigh and gatomon turned to leave. But agumon stopped her by turning her back. "Agumon, I'm going back to sleep. Not unless you brought me out here to hear you fart, I'm going back to sleep." she said. "Oh come on! Stay out a little longer!" But gatomon continued to walk.

"Her loss." he sighed. Tai and kari got dressed and prepared for school. "Hey where you guys going? This isn't a school day or you guys have something to do at school?" "I got to go for a little help with a teacher. She said she give me a few bucks if I helped her out today, bye mom!" kari said, leaving. "And I got a small soccer game that I agreed to play, bye mom Bye, agumon!" "Bye guys!" agumon and mom said. The kids left and gatomon soon got up after 3 minutes they left. "Where's kari?" she asked. "She left, she had to go to school for a small thing." mom replied. "Ahhh school. I miss school, it was so awsome for me, I loved it." Gatomon began to grin with glee and kitty craziness.

"Hey mom what if there was a way to relive your younger years?" gatomon inquired. "Well that would really be cool and pleasant. Sigh school and my teen years, that would be so nice." she dreamed. Gatomon grinned and began to set the limit on the gun she was hining behind her back. "Well then please get up." she frowned and got up and gatomon told her to move away from the table and........._chunk!_ "Heere weee go!" gatomon meowed.

_ZAAAAAAAAARRRRRP!!!_ "KYaaaaaaaaaaa!" she yelled. The atmosphere was fogged as gatomon giggled to herself. "Gatomon, what did you do to mom?" agumon asked. Then the fog disappeared and mom became younger, she looked like kari. Except her hair was a bit longer, the clothes on mom was hanging off a little bit. "I'm.....................younger..........." she spoke. "Your welcome! A friend of mine lended me this gun to turn you younger and other people too!" gatomon mentioned. Oh how sweet! Thank you gatomon! I think I'll go relive my school life, I'll start by going to tai's school."

"Yep it is sweet! For you can-wait a minute what?!" gatomon asked. The siblings focused their minds on mom but...............she disappeared. "Wow she's fast." gatomon commented. "Oh well I can't stop her. Alteration Jutsu!" The radiant light surrounded gatomon and she turned to her human form. "Where are you going?" agumon asked. "I gotta go see some of my teachers where kari is." Gatomon left and agumon was there with the gun, all alone.

"Well I better go see about mom, can't stay inside all day." he said, grabbing some clothes to where and left.

* * *

Mom walked all the way to tai's school and opened the gate. She smiled and entered. "I wonder where tai is." she thought. She opened the door to the school and smelled the air. "Ahhhh smells like a new school, oh that scent is so nice and it's all thanks to gatomon. I don't know where she got that gun from but I'm thankfull!" she smiled. She was the only one down the hall so she took her time.

"Ahhh this bring back some much memories. The sweet of times and worst. But it brings them back all. I wish I co-" "Hey baby! Where you going?" She turned to see a few of older boys running towards her, wasn't anyone she knew. "How nice, you're wearing some nice clothes there." the first one said. "It rather be better if we got you some better nice looking clothes,heh heh heh heh if you know what I mean." "You guys better stay back or else this could get ugly." mom warned.

"Awww how cute, she's trying to stand up to us. I don't believe what your going up againist." Mom slipped away from them and warned them for the last time but the 3 boys mocked her. Mom wasn't much of a fighter b/c she was pretty strong so she kept it to herself but that seal.........................of stregth..........................snapped.

She smiled. "Okay, I warned you little young boys." "Prepare your self for a li-" the first boy noticed something. "Hey dude. Something doesn't seem right. Check her out, she seems gothic." "What are you talking about? Come on let's get her!" "Dude, seriously! Something is not right........she feels scary." The hall began to turn black and the atmosphere felt as someone was about to die.

"You boys should be scared. I warned you." Then the boys noticed what was going on........................................._her hair grew longer and her eyes became sharper._ "Good things are so cool and helpful........................" she grinned. She stared at them and they jumped and she disappeared.

Tai was playing his soccer game. "Over here!" he called. _"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!_ Everyone heard a echoing scream that hardly went through whole block. "What was that?" The team ran toward the screaming and saw a boy roll down the hall and whimpers and begging. "Please put me down! I won't bother you ever again! You look familar but I will leave you alone! Just Please put me down!" the boy begged. Mom dropped him. "Thank you, have a nice life and be careful next time!" she said. "Hey, who are you messing with these guys?!" tai demanded. Mom took a glance and became frozen, tai did as well. **"t-t-t-t-t-t tai?! Don't tell me that's him!!! I gotta get out of here before it's too late!** mom thought. "Ka-?" "Excuse me!!!!" Mom ran as fast as she could do disappear from the scene.

**"Oh my! That was too close! If tai find out I saw here I would be in deep trouble and he would be in deep bewilderment! Well at least I can get out of here safely now!" **mom thought. She was just leaving until she bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry!" she said. The person turned and surprised mom. "Sora?" "Kari? What are you doing here?" The 2 girls looked at each other, mom quickly got up and replied nothing, just to see tai.

"Oh just here to see your big brother?" sora asked. Mom was about to say son but she bit her toungue. "Yeah just here to see my big brother. I gotta get home to see about gatomon, she's said she would stay home and last time I left her home alone, there was a horde of her digimon friends." mom said. So sora let her go and mom was about to go home but she decided........

"Maybe I'll stick around for a little while." So she walked around the school for a little longer, avoiding anyone that just may know kari.

* * *

Kari was just leaving her school but she heard gatomon's name. "So what did you want to show me?" she heard her teacher say. "I want to come as a human so I just wanted to show you so then you can show my other teachers." "And how you expect me to do that?" "By taking a picture."

Kari had to see about this so she entered seeing it was her cat, talking to one of her lady teachers. "Oh gatomon, it's you! Whatcha doing?" she asked. "I was about to show our teacher my alteration jutsu that can turn me human. I want to know how would people would treat me if I was human, so please don't spoil for me okay kari?" Kari just glanced at her digimon and smiled. "Well I could tell you that everyone would treat you the same but that would be a killjoy! So let's see it!" kari said.

Gatomon smiled and agreed. ~Girl, convert, human~ "Alteration jutsu!" A radiant light surrounded gatomon and she then began to change, she already had her clothes and then the light began to disappear. "Okay what do you think?" gatomon asked. The kari and the teacher turned red with surprise. "Oh my..........." the teacher spoke. "Yeah..............." kari added. Gatomon made a bewildered face and they quickly smiled and went back to gatomon. "It's perfect! No one would expect you! I'm just surprised that you got breasts." teacher said. "Yeah and you're close to my size and your hair is purple and fingernails black." kari metioned. "Well I guess I still who I am on the outside! I thought my chest surprised you 2." gatomon smiled, sweatdropped.

But kari understood and they went home as some boys smiled and gazed at gatomon. One tried to harass her but gatomon she kicked him in the groin and threw him in a bush. That was a message to the rest of looking boys:This is no ordinary girl, she's different. Kari sweatdropped as the boy kept wincing, he got scractched by twigs. The 2 girls went home peacefully. Agumon was at home with mom, watching tv and eating chips.

"Oh you're back already mom?" gatomon asked. "Yes, agumon found me while I was browsing tai's school and he said I should get back home and I wanted to walk around little longer so agumon gave me a small tour!" she smiled. Kari made a confused expression. "That's mom? She looks like another girl? Who is this?" kari asked. "Yeah about that.........I changed mom back to a teen again." gatomon explianed. Kari gazed at her kitty as she began to go to her kitty body. "Mom? You- But how-? How did you-?" kari toppled. "I used a gun from kururu that he made for me and I'm just borrowing it for now." gatomon explained.

Then tai came a few minutes later and gatomon had to explain to him. "So that girl was............mom?!" tai asked. Gatomon nodded and tai's jaw dropped. "Mom, why was that kid running away from you?" tai asked. Mom glanced at tai and responded smiling:"I just had to show him that I wasn't comfortable of what he was doing." The kids sweatdropped. Gatomon sweated, she thought to herself, did I bring back mom to her younger years or did I unleashed a human that seemed just like her? She didn't know but could it be true human/kitty that gatomon is her daughter?

And cut! For this is getting delicous and intriguing isn't it? Well it's too bad that this is the last chapter so you won't get to see it. JK!^^P If I did do that, I would have to be 94 but luckily I'm not b/c I'm still crazy!^^P C ya in the next chapter of _Human and youth_!


	4. Gatomon's turn

Forward to the story, no need to jabber when all the excitement lies within the present of the story!^')

Ch.4 Gatomon's turn

Mom was making breakfast as the kids was getting ready for school. "Gatomon, would you mind waking up agumon?" mom asked. "Okay mom!" gatomon said. "And No seduction!" she said. "Awww why can't I have any fun?" gatomon replied. "You're going to give him a heart attack that's why." mom replied.

So to make this quick and the joke...................forget about it. So they all went to school and gatomon changed to her human form and as kari and gatomon walked down the hall people began to glance and stare, blushing. They went to their class and gatomon also heard boys trying to touch her but those that were smart went away from the temptation, their senses told them something's not right.

As soon she met up with their friends they turned their eyes to gatomon. Gatomon hid her face, as if she blushing but was actually snickering. "Uuum kari who's this?" yolie asked. "This is ummm....." _"Should I tell them?" _kari asked, telepathically. _"Let's keep it a secret for a while, let's not."_"This is Crista. She's my cousin from Istia." kari said. "Well nice to meet you, crista." yolie said. "It's nice to meet you too yolie!" gatomon said.

"How'd you know my name? Oh kari must have told you!" she thought. "Nope I just know it somehow. And davis, cody, tk, and ken!" she specified. Is that all of them? Anyways the kids stood there in silence, wondering how did "Crista" knew their name. ".........................are you a spy?" davis finally asked. Crista just shook her head and smiled at them. "Forget how she knew her names and let's get to lunch guys!" kari mentioned. So they hurried to lunch and they all got their lunch and crista began to hear someone calling her name or talking about her.

"Dude, you see her? I dare you to lay some moves on her?" "No dude something doesn't seem right. She may be new but some aura from her is telling me there is something just not right. She seems ominous. I don't like it." Crista smiled. "Just come closer and I'll scratch your whole face off, you sons of a b-" "Don't do it." Crista looked at kari. "But can't I ju-" "No." "Oh come on what if-" "We don't want to cause a murder scene. Don't go overboard."

Crista was bloodthirsty but she decided not to give those boys a hard lesson. Then after a while they were done with lunch and then gatomon's fans had met up with them to ask kari a question. "You guys want gatomon? Well she's been staying at home." kari replied."Well tell her to come back, you guys are lucky or you're just lucky you have such funny digimon, kari." cristina commented. Kari and Crista glanced at each other. "Well I tell her that you wanted to see her." kari asked. _"You know you're going have to tell them who you really are." "I will and soon." _Then she saw them staring at "Crista". "What's wrong?" kari asked. They immediately woke up from their "Envy trance" and they replied: "Nothing. Nothing."

"UUuuum crista can I have a talk with you?" kari asked. The 2 girls walked away from the group and kari began to speak:"You're going to give them a heart attack with your chest, you know that?" "What? It's not my fault my chest makes them stare and envy." Gatomon/Crista replied. Kari rolled her eyes and the day went on. And this getting rather boring, so let's give mom the mircrophone for a while.

* * *

Today wasn't much but I wanted to remember my school days again so I went to tai's school once again. It was fun going to tai's school. I slithered in as no student was in the halls. "MMmmmmm so peaceful. My days were just like this. Oooooh so cool it was..........." she dreamed. "Excuse me do you go to this school?" I heard.

I turned around and it was a random young girl. I was about to answer but she soon beat me to it:"Oh my gosh! You're tai's little sister! I think I know where he is." She grabbed my hand and dragged me to a music room. Who I saw was tai and joe, Izzy and Sora. "Hey I found someone that she is related to, can you tell?" The teacher looked at me and then spoke:"Isn't this your little sister, tai?" Tai began to glare at me as if saying: "Why are you here?!" "Uum yeah that's her my little sister..................kari.""Hi everyone!" I greeted. "Well hello, uuuum kari can you sing?" the teacher asked.

"Oh yes! I can very well!" I replied. "Well will you sing a song for us, any of your choice?" I was delighted, the seal was already broken now I can show it all. "Oh sure! I love to! Any song I want?" He nodded. I had the perfect song, I skipped to the microphone and turned it on. "Okay the song is that I'm about to sing is _This is Halloween_. Enjoy!"

_This is Halloween_

Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with me and you will see in our town of halloween.

This is halloween this is halloween pumpkins scream at the dead of night. (My hair begans to grow)

This is halloween everybody make a scene trick or treat till neighbors are going to die of fright. It's our town, everybody scream!!! In this town of halloween.

It begans to get darker in the room slowly. I am the one hiding in your head, teeth ground sharp and eyes going red.

I am hiding under your stairs, finger nails like snakes and spiders in my hair.

This is halloween this is halloween! HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN!

In this town, we call home. Eveyone hail to the pumpkin song.  
In this town! Don't we love now?! Everybody is waiting for the next surprise!

Round the corner, man hiding in the trashcan! Something lurking to kill and how you'll scream!!!!  
Scream! This is halloween, Red 'n' Black, slimy green. Are you scared?( my eyes grow small with sharpness) I put a scrunchy around my long hair.  
WELLL THAT'S JUST FINE!!!

Say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice. Ride it the moon in the dead of night.  
Everybody scream! Everybody scream, in our town of halloween!

I am the clown with a tear away face, here in a flash and gone without a trace.  
I am the ghoul that floats in your room and you ask "who's there?!"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair.  
I am the shadow that lurks in the middle of the night. Filling your dreams with darkness to the top of the fright.

This is Halloween this is Halloween! HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN!

Bloodthisty demons lurking everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare! That's _her _job but she's not mean! In our town of halloween! In this town don't we love now, everyone is waiting for the next surprise!

Kitty gatomon will get you in the back at night. And scream like a banshieee make you jump of your skin! This is halloween everybody scream won't ya please make way for a very special girl?!

Gatomon is the queen of the pumpkin patch, everyone hail to the pumpkin QUEEN NOW!!!! This is Halloween this is halloween! HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN!

In this town we call home everbody hail to the pumpkin song!

Ha ha ha ah ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha HA HA HA HA HA HA! Say "Halloween" everyone and enjoy the illusion!"

Everyone was just stared at me, that meant the transformation............................was unbelievable. "....................." they couldn't say a word. My eyes were black outside and brown on the inside. My hair was to my waist and eyes were sharp, teeth sharp and shimmery. "Well that was AWSOME, kari!" the teacher commented.

"Thanks! I'll see you at home tai!" I said. I left the room and I smiled. "Hey baby. You're must be new here." I looked up at him and before he could say anything else, he screamed and ran like a chicken, tripped a few times. "Well the seal is like so broken now! That's it for now folks!" I said. So for those who like this chapter, then awsome! I'll see you perhaps in the next chapter! (laughs evilly) Or just maybe that you won't see anything after this chapter, so watch your back!


	5. Envious girls and boys

Okay I have seen some sweet Manga that has gave me some ideas and I'm bringing it here to fanfiction! I'm going to let gatomon take the microphone b/c the way she explains it will be even more delicous! R&R!

Ch.5 Evinvous girls and boys

I should slug Cuteveemon. I told him I didn't want to do this, it seemed embarassing but he persuaded me and I kinda felt less uncomfortable so I went along with the stream. So I was getting ready for gym class. They gave me one of the uniforms, a shirt and a underwear brief-like shorts.

Before I went out some of the girls wanted to talk to me. "Uuuum crista? That's your name right?" the first one asked. "Yes, what can I do for you?" I asked. "Uuuum we want to give you a complement. You don't mind do you?" "Of course not, it's a complement! What is it?" "You have perfect boobs! I mean breasts! We just envy you, you have some great, sexy ones!" she said. "Yeah, I wish we were like you crista! You'll probably have boys running into things like walls!" the second girl said.

I sweatdropped. "Uh thanks! Well I got to get going! See ya guys later!" I responded. I left quickly and fast as possble. Of course I got the attractive ones but...............I don't know that just makes me blush I guess.^^; I made it outside and kari asked what happened to me. "Well I got some comments from some girls, talking about my chest, just some complements." I told her. "Hhhhm how intersting it actually does make a difference or does it?" kari smiled. I thought about that and then one of my classmates Miki-san up. She was like one of the best jumping and tricks of the whole school, our friends were in the bleachers watching us.

"Okay crista, you're up." the teacher said. This was my first time of doing this so I was nervous that I just may jump and land right on my face. "You can do it, crista. Do your best!" I heard from the bleachers. I found where the encouragment came from but she was wearing a sunhat like itachi's. I looked at her and then she lifted up so I could see her eyes-mom!!! I waved at her and began. I crouched and vanished from the others. I then appeared in the air, quite high. It seemed scary being that high when I was a human.

I did a 360 spin like in _patamon's way to a digikitty's heart_were I was singing and I floated to the air. I was falling down, head-first, I quickly put my hands down to stop myself. It was a sucess, I landed safely. Everyone was amazed and they "ooooo" and "ahhhhhhhh". I giggled a little bit until my shirt fell over my head and I fell foward. The girls came to help me up and then let their complements flow. "Wow crista! You're awsome! That was a 360 spin, you spinned like a ballerina!" the teacher complemented. "Yeah, so perfect! No one else could pull that off, miki-san could pull that off!" I heard. Miki reacted to that, to her name.

"Well it was nothing! I guess I got lucky from my nervousness." I replied. Then I noticed my friends and mom was red-faced. Yolie just gazed with her glasses almost falling off, cody just stared, davis looked away, tk, nothing, and mom, she just grinned. "Hey kari do you think they're red b/c my chest?" I whispered. Kari glanced and smiled at me and replied:"..............................Yes." I began to blush myself and hurried away. It just made me blush about it, it wasn't embarassing, I guess I was just shy to be having complements from my "presents".

As I was getting dressed someone tapped me on my back. It was miki, she wanted to complement me on my thing for gym. "That was awsome! Something I could accomplish!" she said. "Well I guess I'm just an agile girl!" I said, sweatdripping. "And a sexy body too! I can't compete with that! Heh heh heh." she commented. Now I was sweating.

"Yeah, such cute breasts! I wish I were like you!" "Me too! Such a sweet chest, oh I envy you much!" "I want to feel!" All of the sudden the comments kept flowing out and they actually were getting touchy. "KYaaaaaaa! Wait a minute everybody! I know that you probably envy me a lot bt come on, do you really want to feel my boobs?" They paused for a second and they smiled, (this gave my the cue to run) "YES! YES! YES!" they chanted.

I screamed and ran out, they all made me blush with shyness. "Jeez there's no way there can't be a difference! They love my breasts too much! I can't stay like this! I'm gonna go to the bathroom and-" _"Bump!"_I accidently bumped into someone, I fell and he landed on me. I opened my eyes, Tk. "Oh hey tk!" I welcomed. "Oh hey, crista! How you doing?" "Oh quite fiine! How about you, how's been your day?" "Just great!" I smiled but then I felt something on my chest. I sat up and Tk was holding my "chest"! "UUum Tk will you please get off of me?" I asked him, blushing. He made a confused face but then he caught on and quickly got off to apolgize.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" "Don't worry about it, it's no big deal as long you're not a girl!" If it was, I would be very scared. "And you better zip up!" yolie mentioned. My shorts were unbuttoned. If I didn't bump into tk, my panties would have caught everyones eyes. I quickly fixed myself up and mom passed by quickly and complemented me:"Nice job! Perfect balance too!" she smiled. She walked away and when she turned the corner she took off her hat. I smiled and my friends were going to ask but I pushed them along, so we could play. It was the end of school but the assitant principal called me to her office.

I went in and it was our Main principal, Mr. Maru. "Uuuum yes?" "Crista, you have amazed the whole school! You're great in gym, in math, science and english! You're just like our student, kari's observer, gatomon! Man I love her, she's spantacular! What ever happened to her?" the principal asked the assistant principal. "I don't know. I guess kari kamiya just been making good grades so she didn't have to come anymore. Her teachers don't mind if she's late as long it's not at 4th period. They love her and they understand she's a digimon so they treat her like kari and gives her work and she turns it in completed." the assitant principal informed.

"Hhhhm are you...............kari's cousin, sister or..................." mr. maru asked. "Uuuuhhh her friend." I replied. "Well tell kari that we want gatomon again!" I nodded and they said to carry on or I could leave. So I left and kari asked what they said to me. "Oh just talking about me. They said I was great." I informed her. We walked around the town a little bit but before we did that, tai had came up to us, just me and kari.

"Hey tai what's up?" kari asked. "Change mom back." That's what he heard. "Change mom back to the way she was." "Why?" I asked. "B/c our whole school is getting terrified of her. Of course she hangs out with me but no one messes with her. Some even run away when she just blinks!" he told us.

Then me and kari glanced at each other. "Just a little bit longer. Besides I can't control her life reminscent wish." I smiled. So tai had to deal with as we were walking, cody asked a question. "Uuuum crista. I hope this isn't offensive but you seem to be similar to kari's digimon:gatomon." Me and kari paused, just stopped walking. I began to sweat, I didn't want to tell anybody else about my jutsu, not to mention I been like this for the whole day! "Well she's very similar to gatomon, sweet, kind, and polite." tk specified.

"OOOOooh look a basket ball court and it has a ball!" davis pointed. The gang looked away from the scene and seeked for the court and davis was right. "Davis, can't we continue to walk? Let's not play basketball." tk said. "What are you talking about Ty? Look it says this is the Court's ball and whoever enters is free to play with it-just don't steal it." davis read the sign.

"So who wants to play with me? Just 2 games! 2 goals!" davis said. Everyone was keeping their eyes locked somewhere else and I wasn't so........."Uuum I'll play!" "Oh great crista! You know how to play right, just try to get in the goal, twice!" he told me. As soon davis got on the court, I was still standing there. "Go ahead, crista. Go play with davis!" kari urged.

"But I-!" She began to push towards the court. She quickly ran from my back and stood with the others. "Okay try to get past me." davis instructed. He passed the ball to me and I caught it. "Uuh okay." So I began to move and he tried blocking me but I quickly circled around him. He was stunned so I made the goal! "WHeeee! I did it!" I cheered. My friends began to clap and davis then tried this again. As I tried the other way, he stole the ball! "Hey! Is that even allowed?!" I asked.

"Yep! Better catch me or I win!" He threw the ball towards the hoop! "Almost there.....!" he said with glee. _SWIPE!_The ball vanished. "Huh?!" everyone chimed. "Over here, davis!" I called. I was in the corner of the court, spinning the ball on my finger. Everyone jaws dropped. I skipped and closed davis's jaw. "Better catch me!" Davis quickly regained consciousness and quickly tried to take the ball but missed b/c it switched to my other hand. In the air..................grabbed it back and slam dunk!!!!

"Yaaaay! I win again!" I squealed with excitement. "Well, you beat me fair and square! Nimble too." davis sweat dropped. "Yeah pretty good." we all heard voices. We looked, they startled us, Mira and nekomon. "Geez when did you get here?" yolie asked. "We just got here, nekomon wanted stop here and see gatomon!" mira responded.

"Sorry, nekomon but gatomon stayed home today." Tk said. Nekomon just put her eyes in a glare stare and her eyes went to me. "Who is she?" Mira asked. "Oh that's crista, she's new here!" Mira looked and she grew red and gazed. I sweatdropped. **"Awww man not this again._" _**"Hhhhm rather interesting." "She is so." Mira and nekomon said. They turned towards me and they began to walk. I thought I was going to have a heart attack, they were getting supicous.

"Hello, I'm Mira! You must be new here!" she introduced. I shook her hand but she let go quickly and went for my hair. "OOh your hair feels so soft. Was it like this when you were born?" mira asked. Nekomon just seemed to stare at me and smiled. THen she began to fly and flew near my ear and whispered:"What you've been up to, _gatomon?_"My pupils grew small but it stay for that for long.

"UUuuum Mira can I ask your digimon a private question in privacy?" I asked. Mira looked confused and she nodded so I grabbed nekomon and we went away from the others. "Are you trying to blow my cover?" "What are you doing that, you're trying to slip by someone?" I rolled my eyes and explained to her.

"Oooh! Well I let you have your fun! But you have to tell me this jutsu!" nekomon said. So after that we resumed our way home and I converted back to my normal body.

It seemed that they would treat me different but I've have grown bored so let's call it a chapter! See ya!


	6. Normal already?

What's up ppl? For I have returned and the end is near, not to worry! Another story will soon come alive and it's a...........uuuuum what's the word I'm looking for? Oh never mind it's a story I did but it looked colorless to me so I deleted and when I make me some drawings and something for Flixemon, I'll bring it up again, much better if those that already seen it. R&R.

Ch.6 Normal already?!

Gatomon was taking a bath, even thought it's not her favorite thing, she was actually hoping agumon would enter and she would be in her human form. "Sigh, great I took a bath for nothing. Shoot, I hate taking baths." she mumbled. She took a towel and began to dry herself off.

She was alone while everybody else were gone. School girls for gym were still there and she was getting bored just staying there all by herself. "Hhhm I think I've grown tired of being human. But before I go back to my normal state, I think I will have a little fun." she said. ~Girl Convert Human Pure~ "Alteration jutsu!" The light surrounded her and she turned human, forgetting her clothes.

"Whoops, fogot the clothes." she said, taking a look at herself. She quickly put on her clothes and went off to the school. She found the girls and then she got them. They thought she was coming to join them for gym but gatomon then told them who she really was. "You're actually gatomon? That's hard to believe when you're human." the first girl said. "I know so that's why I wanted to show you it's true like this." Gatomon's body lighted up and was back to her cat form. The girls were stunned. "So the one with nice breasts was you?" the second girl asked. "Yep, I just wanted to see how people would treat me if I was human." she told them.

"Well it wouldn't matter besides you're still our friend, with cute breasts." the first girl said. "Good. I'm gonna go have fun but tell my Humor fans, Mira and cristina. I think her name is." gatomon told them as she altered back. So she left before they got envious again and she decided to meet Tk. Once she got there he let her in, he was quite surprised to see her and she went inside his room. "So.....where's patamon?" gatomon asked."

"He's out and Matt left go help gabumon train a little bit." Tk responded. She smiled and closed the door and locked it and slithered around Tk. "Oh Tk, you're such a sweet boy. I wish I could have you but kari already gots you. Except doesn't mean you can't have a little something......." gatomon smiled.

Tk was confused but he was surprised when gatomon took off her shirt, proclaiming her chest. Don't worry, she had on her pink bra so she's not naked!^^; "Hey-!" Tk spoke. "Don't worry, Tk. I just want you to be relaxed. That's all, nothing more." she said. She quickly grabbed him and pulled him towards her neck. "So sweet and polite. I can't help but baby you a little bit. Or I should say, "pacify" you a little bit." Gatomon's eyes began to glitter and Tk felt sleepy. "So sleepy..............what's going............." he said. A minute later he fell asleep and he slipped down to gatomon's breasts.

She smiled and rubbed his head. "Go ahead and take a nap, Tk. You should be sleepy, thanks to my cat's eye hypnotism. Well go ahead and sleep little Tk." gatomon said. She noticed he slept more than she thought. He cuddled on to her breasts and that made her more content so she picked him and put him on her back and carried him to her house.

When she got home, she placed him on the couch and removed her shirt again. And pulled Tk close. "So cute, I can't believe that kari didn't do this. Well kari isn't Tk's mother. Great I think **I've**turned to a mother. I think I would do great as a mom." gatomon thought. Then she heard a knock. "Gatomon, it's me kari!" kari called. "Coming!" gatomon said. Then she heard moaning, Tk was waking up. Gatomon gave him a quick kiss and got undressed. And then kari called again, gatomon was putting up the shoes and socks, only things that she would use when she is human.

She did the jutsu and returned back to her cat form and the light flashed, grabbing Tk's attention. She then went to open the door, seeing kari and yolie, sora, and patamon. "What's the matter, Tk?" kari asked. She took a seat by him and everyone else came in. "It's just weird, I was at home, talking to crista and then I fell asleep and now I'm here." kari began to grow curious. "Is that all you can remember?" "Well crista came by and she seemed to adore me. She then took off her shirt and then I got sleepy. And I fell asleep and I ended up here, that's it." he told.

"Who's crista?" sora asked. "She's a new girl that arrived at our school with such a cute chest. None of the girls and boys can't keep thei eyes off of her." yolie explained. Kari looked at gatomon, who was sweating a little bit. "And there was like a light in your room kari. Like a angel appeared." he reminsced. Now kari was glaring at gatomon, she began to sweat more. "Hey gatomon, can I talk to you about something?" kari asked.

"Sure, let me just turn on the Tv so I could catch my show when I get back." gatomon said. SO she did that and they went into kari's room. Patamon was the only one to hear inside a little, he wasn't really paying attention on the tv."What the hell?! What did you do to him? Did you put him to sleep?!" "Well yeah, I just wanted to pacify him a little! Please don't be mad at me, kari! I'm sorry!" "I'm not mad I'm just surprised that's all. ANd what do you mean by "pacify" him?! You didn't let him get milk did you?!" "No I just made him go to sleep with my CEH and I let him sleep on my breasts! Just wanted him to feel relaxed!" ".......................you're awfully crazy, you know that?"

So 2 girls came out and patamon seemed to sweat drop. "Uuuum is everything okay? I thought I heard yelling." patamon told them. The 2 girls glanced at each other and just simply said:"Yep! Everything is fine!" So after a while the others left and gatomon noticed that she never did change mom back to her normal self.

**"Hhhhm perhaps I should turn mom back to her normal self. It's been 4 days and the effect hasn't wore off yet." **Gatomon begin to think and once morning came she was in the closet, looking for the youth toy. Mom, tai, and kari left so it was her and agumon alone. Mom was still a teen but she wanted to go out with her kids so it was gatomon and agumon, home alone.

"Hey whatcha doin, sis?" agumon said, entering the room. Gatomon stood straight and welcomed agumon with a simple good morning and told him what she was up too. "I'm trying to look for that gun that can change mom back to her normal self. Huh, what's this?" gatomon told him. "Well perhaps we could let her be a teenager for a little while longer." agumon suggested.

Gatomon was still trying to see what was still in the closet. "I don't know why those 2 always mess up their closet, they need to at least keep it clean." Then she tried to reach for something and agumon wasn't far. She strained get it, and she did but a small mishap happned in the process.

_"BRRRRRRRRUUUMPFFRRRRT! _"Whoops excuse me, agumon!" she giggled, blushing. "How many times are you gonna fart in my face for this story?!!" he growled. "Well that was the last one. Or I could get filled up with omelets and then make it the last one!" she smiled. Agumon's eyes was twitching. "That was the last one, don't worry! Besides it was just wind." gatomon said.

"Well at least their not eggy farts." agumon sighed. "Oh I found the gun!" gatomon mentioned. Gatomon pulled out the gun and she placed on kari's drawer. "Okay now we just got to wait for-_Slam!_ "I'm home!" they heard. Mom entered and looked as is she was tired. "Mom are you okay? You don't look so good." "I'm fine except they were treating me like a kid saying 'if my parents know that I'm using a credit card?' and 'you're kinda young to be using a check aren't ya?' and I guess I'm getting bored of being in my teen years." mom said.

"So do you want to go to the adult stage again?" gatomon asked. "I guess since there's nothing much to do." "Got it!" gatomon said, firing the gun. _ZAAAAAAARRRP! _"Ahhh!" mom exclaimed. The light disappeared and mom was back to her normal self. "Well there you go mom! Now I guess I'm going to finish and tell the guys at school who really am, tomorrow!" gatomon declared. The phone suddenly rang and gatomon went to get it. "Hello? Oh kululu, how are you? Really, are you sure? Well okay then bye." gatomon hung up the phone with a grin. "Kululu said that I can keep the gun, there's no need for 2 age converting guns!" gatomon said.

"Well then that leaves you with me all day!" agumon smiled. He began to tickle her and he was able to scoop her up and tickled her on the sofa. Agumon had a splendid time of tickling his sister but soon gatomon used her alteration jutsu and found the gang walking. "Hey kari, have you seen crista anytime today?" davis asked. "Uuhh I think she said she was having a late-night party last night and I guess she overslept." kari lied.

"Hello, davis! How about another game of basketball?" they heard beside them They looked to where the voice came from and it was Crista staying under a cool shady tree.^^) "Crista! There you are, had a great time at the party?" kari asked. "Hmm? What party?" crista asked. Kari began to slither around her. "You remember that, party that you told that me about?" kari said, cocking an eyebrow. "Oh that party. It was quite fun, we stayed up after bed time!" crista followed. "So davis how about me and you have another round of basketball?" crista asked.

Davis accepted. _2 minutes later......._"What kind of girl are you?!" davis cried. "I'm just a good player that's all." crista giggled. **"How could she beat me twice?! Does she have some strategy or something?! I didn't even try on going easy." **davis thought. "Uuum guys I got to tell you something. I'm not who you think I am, I'm actually someone else." crista told them. "What you live under a false identity or something?" Tk asked.

"Well sort of but just watch and then you'll really understand." crista said. Crista made the convert hand sign and a light surrounded her. Everyone eyes enlarged except kari's, little gatomon stood in front of them. "Crista is.............gatomon?!" davis blurted. "Yeah, I can turn into a human. With my trusty special jutsu! It was a small little experiment." gatomon told them. "And what experiment was that?" yolie asked.

"I wanted to know how would people would treat me if I was human and it appears they would." gatomon explained, blushing. "So that meant the one with the cute boobs....." "One who beated me in basketball........" "Was gatomon?!" yolie and davis chimed. "Mmmhhhm! It was all me! Don't worry about that night, Tk by the way." gatomon mentioned.

"Uuuum okay then." Tk mumbled. "What happened last night?" davis asked. "Nothing that you need to know about!! Nothing serious!" gatomon said, turing red. The gang was curious and they wanted to know but we just may see that in the next story.^'P For the school gatomon had to show the principal and assistant principal, and the assitant principal hated gatomon but she lost. The principal loved her so she let her stay and come anytime gatomon wished. And gatomon still liked coming so kari brought her many times.

"I can't believe, he left again. And he's letting her stay..........." the assistant principal mumbled. "Hi, principal! I got you a soda, just a small celebration." gatomon said, giving her a grape soda. The assistant principal thanked her and was about to open it. "Careful, it may be-!" gatomon warned but too late.

_Ksshhhhhhhhhhhh! _

The soda exploded in her face, making the top of her body wet:Head and hair. "Fizzy. I tried to get it you fast. I was running, sorry. Have a nice weekend anyways!" gatomon said, running back to kari fast as she could. The assistant principal stood there, wet. "Is there a time I ever have a good day?"

_THE END_

Well that's it people! Don't think I'm done but the next story will be here after I take a break and some ppl will recognize it but until then see ya!


End file.
